Live, Laugh, Love
by DayDreamBeliever827
Summary: LLL got erased the last day of the story - - .. so I'm uploading the final chapter and there is info as to where to find it and the sequel in the chapter
1. Chapter 63

**Hello Dreamers!**

**Hope you like this little chapter!**

**1 more to go – it's crazy how far this story has come.**

**Thank you everybody :D**

**Keep Dreaming! Xx **

**Chapter 63**

**Brooke's POV**

The morning sun glowed through my curtains, catching my sleepy eyes.

I opened my eyes and groaned, realizing I was in my New York bedroom.

We got back pretty late last night and we had to say goodbye to Danielle and Jessica.

Chey, Kelly and I went to our own houses to see our families and sleep while the boys went back to their usual hotel.

I remember feeling strange sleeping out on the road, but now I just feel even stranger sleeping at home.

I wanted to be back with the boys and my friends – I had way too much fun.

But it was nice to see my mom, stepdad and Jade again, can't forget about Buzz, too.

They were still up, except for Jade, and decorated the house to welcome me home.

It was really sweet – gotta love them.

But all I wanted to do was go see them, so I sprung out of bed and immediately got ready for the day.

The doorbell rang as I finished my eyeliner.

"Mom! The door! …. Mom?" I yelled out from my bedroom. They must have all gone off to work already.

I grunted, getting up from the floor as the doorbell kept ringing.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

I turned the knob to find a casual-dressed Harry Styles standing in my doorway.

"Missed me?" he smiled adorably.

"Did I ever!" I exclaimed as he walked in, picking me up by my waist and kissed my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We continued kissing until we both collapsed on the couch.

"So did you get mobbed walking here?" I asked.

The fans were everywhere! If the boys were in New York… they were in New York!

"A bit. There are a couple out front now," he said as he rubbed his hand along my leg.

"We'll have to sneak out," I giggled, getting up from my seat and making my way into the bedroom to unplug my straightener.

When I walked out, I saw Harry playing with Buzz on the floor.

"Ah new best friend?" I teased.

"Oh you know it. Are you ready to go yet?" he asked.

"Yup! All ready!" I bounced.

"Someone's in a happy mood today," he said holding my hand as we walked out into the hallway.

"Only because I'm with you," I said, giving him a kiss.

We were to meet the rest of the gang for lunch at a Chinese restaurant down the block.

Of course, we ran into a few fans which we took pictures with.

They were really sweet and nice to meet.

I was surprised with the wonderful reception Harry and I were getting from fans.

We both were expecting some major hate coming our way, but the fans were really great and lovely.

Tomorrow was our last day with the boys.

I didn't want to think about it, so I stayed positive.

I wasn't going to let anything ruin this day!

**Zayn's POV**

My mind was out of it – focused on the tea in front of me.

We would be leaving America tomorrow.

I was happy to go home, but I felt like I was missing something.

And deep down I knew what it was.

Running into Jessica in Philadelphia and Florida was no accident – it was fate.

Spending time in LA with her was great, but it just wasn't enough time.

"Zayn! Zayn!" Louis called my name out, tapping his spoon on my tea cup.

I jumped, "Oh.. yea man? What?"

"You alright? You're just starin' off," he said.

I scratched my head, "Eh no not really. It's Jessica's ballet recital and I'm not there. I really should be there and I was stupid and didn't get a ticket."

Harry smirked a smile, "We thought you would say that."

He pulled out a handful of tickets from his back pocket.

"Yeah mate, what kind of friends do you think we would be if we didn't go to the show?" Niall added.

I let a big rush of air out and couldn't contain myself from smiling.

"Wow – thanks guys! This… this is incredible!"

"Well we don't wanna be late, do we?" Brooke said.

We all looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on!" Chey shouted and we darted out of the shop.

Thankfully, we were all dressed nicely already to attend the show.

It was a pretty big deal!

We jumped in the black SUV as fans screamed from the sidewalk.

"To Radio City Music Hall, please," I told the driver.

There was a bunch of traffic around the center and we finally arrived at the doors.

The show would be starting any minute!

I really wanted to go backstage and wish Jessica good luck, but that would have to wait till later.

We took our seats as the lights began to dim and the audience clapped.

Young, little dancers walked out and spun around – it was quite cute.

It seemed as if there were so many dancers until Jessica finally walked out.

She looked and moved flawlessly.

Her outfit was all white with a bit of light pink and gold in it.

She looked like the perfect ballerina as she swayed to the classical music.

"Wow, she looks so beautiful!" Kelly whispered.

I nodded my head in agreement.

She didn't even look nervous!

There were hundreds of people in the audience, including an academy from Birmingham.

Although we perform in front of thousands each night, this was different – this seemed a lot more nerve wrecking!

Once the dance ended, the entire audience clapped and stood for a stand ovation.

I smiled, clapping my hands loudly.

I was so proud of her – she did an amazing job.

**Jessica's POV**

Stepping off the stage, my heart raced and I flashed a huge grin.

The atmosphere back stage was amazing! Everybody seemed happy and clapped together.

Nancy walked over to me.

"You were exquisite! They loved you!"

My parents then turned the corner and I hugged them.

"Jessica, we are so proud! You did great!"

"Thank you," I smiled before getting tapped on the shoulder.

"Girl, that was amazing!" Anica said – jumping into my arms.

"We nailed it!" I exclaimed.

She giggled, but then looked into my eyes and her face became serious.

"He's not here?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

Part of me really wanted Zayn there – as much as Nancy made it clear not to invite him.

The show went so well and everyone really complimented me and was so nice, but it wasn't Zayn.

I probably wouldn't see him again until he was back in the US.

I sighed and Anica patted me on the back.

"Don't feel too sad.. tonight was amazing. Just be happy, okay? I have to go find my parents."

I shrugged and looked up at the door.

My emotions changed in an instant when I saw my friends run through the door – full smiles.

"YAY! Jessica! You we're amazing! You did so well!" they shouted, giving me a hug.

I gasped and laughed as I hugged them back.

As they surrounded me in hugs, I saw Zayn standing there with a smile, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Guys! This is such a surprise!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well you surprised me, so this is your surprise. You think we would miss this?" Zayn said smoothly as he walked over, getting close.

I bit my lip, "Thank you! Ah I don't even know what to say! I'm just so happy right now!"

"I believe these are for you," Zayn said as he handed me a beautiful pink bouquet.

I smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh gosh, would you both just kiss already?" Louis yelled out, keeping his arms around Chey's waist.

Zayn and I both smiled as we kissed.

He really is a great guy.

And I can't believe I am friends with such amazing people.

Although this would be the last time I would see the boys for now, I knew it wouldn't be the end.

I would stay in touch with the girls, too.

They all make me so happy.

That day in Philadelphia changed my life forever.

Just then, a woman approached me, holding a clipboard.

"Jessica?

"Yes, that is me," I answered nervously.

"We are from the Birmingham Academy and wanted to congratulate you on a beautiful dance. You did a fine job," the woman said.

I was definitely taken back by that.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I said as the woman nodded and walked off.

"They loved you!" Zayn said to me, smiling into my eyes.

"This has to be one of the best days of my life!" I exclaimed, kissing Zayn's lips again.

Maybe I would be seeing Zayn more than usually around the UK.

**Niall's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

It was officially our last day in America before heading back to the UK.

How did this happen?

How did these past 3 ½ months fly by like this?

Let me tell you – it was an amazing journey.

And we would definitely be back soon… we just didn't know when.

It was kind of hard for us to go back, since we knew we would be leaving some amazing people behind.

One of them being my girlfriend.

The five of us packed up our room, although we didn't have much with us anyway.

All of our things were sent back to our London flats while we were in LA.

We said goodbye to our band today – a real great group of guys.

The only person who was left with us in America was Paul.

The five of us sat in Liam's room, munching on junk food.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" Louis asked Zayn.

"I'll probably be tired, so uh sleep I guess," he grabbed a crisp out of the bag.

"What about you, Nialler?" Louis asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"What do you think – go to Nando's!" I said, creating them to laugh.

"Guys, can you believe we just had a tour in America? Like who would have ever thought," Liam smiled.

It really was an amazing thing – we never did expect to make it this far.

We still have a ways to go because we try to improve our goals each time we complete one.

And a tour in America was definitely one of our top goals.

"Yeah it's mental, absolutely mental," Zayn said.

"I'm really gonna miss the girls," Harry added.

"Yea we're gonna hang with them, right? You guys are taking them out today?" Liam asked.

I nodded, "Yup – at Brooke's house. But yea I should probably get going, gotta get to my girlfriend."

Harry and Louis both stood up, agreeing.

I grabbed my things and walked out the door, heading out to meet Kelly at the bowling alley.

I wanted to take her out for a fun little date today.

**Chey's POV**

It was a gorgeous afternoon in New York, perfect weather!

I walked through Central Park in my sundress, looking for Louis.

He said he would meet me here by the bench, so I waited.

It wasn't like Louis to be late, and I was worried.

But then, suddenly, I heard his voice.

"AHEM! Over here!" he called out.

I turned to find him sitting under a willow tree, on top of a blanket with a picnic basket at his side.

My heart sank, "Awe you made us a picnic?"

"I figured it was romantic enough," he winked.

I sat down on the blanket next to him and smiled.

"It's perfect," I said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

The picnic really was perfect.

He had packed all of my favorite foods – peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, lemonade, grapes and animal crackers.

We talked, laughed and joked around the entire time.

He even brought a Frisbee and we played it off to the side.

But we got exhausted quickly and laid down together on the blanket.

I grasped onto my necklace that Louis had given me in Disney and it hit me.

Louis would be leaving me tomorrow morning and I'm not sure if I was ready to let him go.

I knew it wouldn't be permanent, but it still made me feel weak inside.

"What are you thinking?" he asked calmly as he laid on his side, looking into my eyes.

"Thinking about you – about us," I sighed.

"I don't want to say goodbye, either," he whispered.

I shook my head, holding back tears until he practically rolled over on top of me.

"Come with meeeee!" he exclaimed.

I giggled, "Louis I can't come with you! My home is here and I start back up at school soon in September."

"I know I know. Why is life not fair sometimes?" he whined.

I smiled, "You know what, we shouldn't cry over it. It's not goodbye forever, just for right now. And you know we'll skype all the time. Yeah – it's going to be just fine."

He kissed me and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Harry's POV**

Flour covered the entire kitchen from head to toe.

Brooke and I planned a date at her house, making pizza.

It was actually a lot of fun!

"I make a pizza for the pretty girl. Oh pretty girl – what would you like on zee pizza?" I said in a funny Italian accent.

"Make it a meatball one!" she exclaimed, looking really cute with flour on her face.

"Meatball pizza? You're weird," I joked as I began covering the dough with sauce.

"It's really good!" she argued back, making her own pizza.

"Yea… I bet it is," I said sarcastically.

"Don't make me throw more flour at you!" she warned.

"I don't think it would make much of a difference," I giggled.

When I said there was flour everywhere – I meant it.

"Fine, then don't make me come over there and kiss you."

I peaked behind my shoulder, "I don't think I would mind."

She stood still in her spot, keeping her attention on the pizza in front of her.

"Well? Where's my kiss?" I complained.

She turned to me and smiled, walking towards me, "Oh, you wanted a kiss?"

Brooke always seemed to know exactly how to get me.

"You knew I did!" I argued in a friendly way.

"Oh just shut up," she said and pulled me into a kiss.

We kissed for a few seconds until I stepped back for a moment.

"That's wasn't very nice, saying shut up," I held up a finger and tried to remain from smiling.

She ignored it, sucking on my lower lip.

It took some time, but we eventually stopped and began cleaning up as our pizza baked in the oven.

What can I say, we were a new couple who liked to kiss!

Plus, we've both been waiting for ever it seemed like to be together.

I just kind of wish we had gotten together earlier so that we could have more time being a couple in the city.

The door swung open and the rest of the group walked in.

"Smells good in here!" Kelly yelled out.

"Aw meatball pizza – amazing!" Niall said as he looked into the oven.

I looked over at Brooke who gave me an "I'm right" type of look.

We all ate our pizza and relaxed in the living room.

But we soon made our way up to the garden.

Brooke's stepdad had ordered a nice set of outdoor couches for the rooftop – it was really nice!

"I don't think I've ever been up here – this is really cool!" Louis looked around.

"Thanks! Good thing my Mom was around to take care of the plants while we were gone!" Brooke replied.

"I can't believe tomorrow is it!" Niall shook his head.

"It's not it – we'll be together again soon," Chey said as she cuddled up with Liam.

I held Brooke close to my body as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck.

I kissed her forehead, "I love you, babe."

"Love you, too," she whispered.

Those little words created butterflies in my stomach.

I looked around at everyone as we took in the beautiful night.

I came to New York with 5 best friends and am leaving tomorrow with 8.

And I knew we were inseparable.

**Last chapter tomorrow – or today I guess for some of you.**

**If you do not follow me on twitter yet, you should!**

**If I bring up any news about making a sequel or another story – it will be there first!**

**Also – I am seeing One Direction in concert, so I want to tell you all about it there! **


	2. Chapter 64

**Hello Dreamers!**

**Not sure what happened to the story on FF, but this is where I will be posting my stories from now on.**

**And yes, I meant to say Stories.**

**There WILL be a sequel to Live, Laugh, Love… starting in a few weeks I hope :D**

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Keep Dreaming! Xx **

**Chapter 64**

**Chey' POV**

The next morning hit me like a train.

We stayed out with the boys until 3am, roaming the streets of New York City – making the last of this trip to America worthwhile.

It would be hard to leave Louis today, but I knew it wasn't for long.

I threw on a pair of jean short and an oversized Dodgers shirt and paired it with some converse.

Their plane would depart in a couple hours.

Brooke, Kelly and myself are going to the airport with them.

I slipped on my favorite sunglasses and headed out the door.

Surprisingly, the streets weren't crowded at all like they normally are.

I made my way over to the coffee shop at the corner – my body yearned for an energy boost!

When I entered through the door, I saw Brooke sitting at a table with her grande frappuccino.

"Good Morning sunshine," I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey girl," she slightly smiled.

Her eyes were a little puffy and my only guess was that she was crying the other night.

I sighed, giving her a hug.

"I know, it'll be okay."

"I know it's going to be fine, I just can't help it. I don't know why this is effecting me so much," she held on tight to the hug.

"Well it happens. You love him, but you know he loves you too and would never let this effect your relationship," I tried to comfort her.

She nodded, taking in a deep breath, "Yeah I know."

"Let me go order my drink and we can get out of her," I said as I walked over to the counter.

I sure had my work cut out for me for the rest of the summer.

I had to mend 2 hurting hearts – including mine.

I had already done this before – the whole separation depression.

It wouldn't be so bad this time – would it?

An hour later, I was standing in the doorway of Louis hotel room with one of his bags in my hand.

"You got everything?" I asked him as he checked the place.

"I believe so. Oh – just one thing," he said, approaching me with a kiss.

I smiled, "Well that was cute."

"I plan on giving you as many kisses as possible before we reach the security line at the airport," he smiled, grabbing onto my hand.

We made our way down the hallway and entered Liam's room, which was where everyone migrated to.

It's always Liam's room – not really sure why.

"Hey you two – we were just getting ready to leave," Zayn said.

"Good! Can't wait to get out of this country!" Louis yelled sarcastically.

I gasped and punched his arm.

"Ow! No, I'm kidding. I love it here!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"We really did have quite the ride here," Niall said.

"And we were really so lucky to have met you girls," Liam added.

We smiled, standing in the silence.

"Aw can we just have a group hug right now?" Niall bursted and we all laughed – moving in close for a hug.

"Don't leave me!" Zayn yelled out in his hilarious voice.

"Alright guys, time to get going!" Paul peaked his head through the doorway.

I sighed, picking the bag up off the floor.

Louis snuck in for another kiss.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yes Louis – I'm fine!" I said back offensively.

"Just making sure!" he winked and grabbed onto my hand again.

I didn't really want to show it, but it was kind of starting to hit me again.

**Harry's POV**

The group began to walk out of the hotel doorway as I looked back on the room.

I would really miss New York City, the shops, the lights, the people.

I knew it wouldn't be long until we were back.

Brooke wrapped her arms around my waist and closed her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

I giggled, "Oh you're the one telling me now?"

She smiled, "Yea well it's an emotional time – trust me I understand."

I looked her deep in the eyes and held onto both of her hands.

"Let's make a promise right now… an oath. Let's make an oath to not let this mess up our relationship. I promise to call you every day."

"Your phone bill may go up a bit," she giggled.

"Okay, I promise to text to everyday and call as much as I can. Skype! We can skype a lot, too!" I sighed, "Brooke, what I'm trying to say is this is no ending, it's just the beginning."

She smiled and nodded, "It sounds wonderful."

"Because it is," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Really guys, let's go," Paul interrupted.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, latched my fingers through Brooke and we left the hotel.

As we drove to the airport, I looked around at the city.

I couldn't wait to get back here.

**Brooke's POV**

As we approached the airport, there were many fans outside with posters.

"We love you guys! Come back soon! Hope you had fun! Have a safe flight!" the girls yelled out.

Everyone was so sweet.

The fans have really gotten a lot friendlier it seemed like, or maybe the drama was just decreasing.

But I actually loved being in a relationship with a celebrity.

I didn't love Harry for that reason at all – I love him for him!

He's the perfect guy for me.

I stayed close by to him as we walked into the airport – camera's flashing from all directions.

"Brooke, are you going to London with Harry?" a paparazzi asked me.

"No, but I plan on visiting!" I smiled.

I wonder what it will be like once the boys are gone.

I didn't want there to be mass media over me or the girls – we are just simply dating them.

But I guess we'll have to see what happens.

We soon approached the bag check-in and then the security line.

I took a deep breath and squeezed onto his hand.

Oh gosh, I'm definitely going to tear up.

I watched as Niall and Kelly said their goodbye's – it was so sweet.

They hadn't told each other they love each other yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time until they would.

I hugged the boys.

"Now make sure to ship over some English tea," I said giving Louis a hug.

He always talked about how English tea is way better than American tea.

"Oh I will!" he said, giving me a squeeze.

He walked over to Chey as they exchanged "I love you's" and kisses.

I turned to Harry and sighed.

He immediately kissed my lips.

It was a very passionate kiss.

Usually those kisses seem to last forever, but this seemed way to short.

"I love you," I said, kissing his lips again.

"I love you, too. I'll text you when I land," he said.

He held onto to me until Paul pulled them away.

I walked over to the girls as we watched them walk over to the security line.

Kelly was in tears and I began to tear up a bit.

The boys continued to look back and wave.

Before Harry left for his terminal he blew me a kissed.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

I giggled, "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

And I watched him walk out of sight.

It was a bittersweet and sad moment, but all good things must come to an end.

And just like Harry said, this isn't the end – it's just the beginning.

**1 Month Later**

**Brooke's POV**

The fall season was actually here!

I couldn't believe how fast time was going by.

I walked down the streets of New York to my school where I would find out my place for my Fall 2012 school year.

I talked about it with my parents and they agreed to it – I signed up to school overseas.

Of course, I put down London as my top choice, but whether or not I would go there – who knows!

The place everyone wanted to go to was Paris, but I really wanted to end up in London.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down at it – it was Harry.

"_Good Luck babe! Let me know everything when you find out x"_ the text read.

I smiled, he's so sweet.

Harry and I have been going strong.

This first couple weeks after he left was pretty hard.

All I wanted to do was run to his hotel room and jump into his arms – but it wasn't that easy.

We were a plane ride away, not a block.

But this little time apart actually seemed to make us stronger.

I made my way up to the desk.

"Hi I'm Brooke Hartley. I was just here to get my schedule," I said to the woman.

She handed me an envelope as she continued to talk on the phone.

"Thank you!" I said and ran out to door.

I began tearing apart the paper, trying to get to the letter as I sat on the stoop.

"_Brooke Hartley, we are happy to introduce you to the overseas internship program. You will be stay in…" _

"AH! Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

I was going to be in London!

This was the best news ever!

I would be close to Harry – not sure how close, but closer than America!

I read on, _"Check-in day is October the 1__st__ at 12 AM."_

I immediately called Harry, I had to tell him the good news.

"Hey love! So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"London! I'm going to London!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me strangely, but I didn't care.

I was going to London!

"YES! That is great news! I can't wait!" he bursted.

"Me too! Ah this is so great! So how is your day?" I asked him as I began to walk home.

"My day is great, just in my flat about ready to go to Louis'. My day is way better now," he said.

"I miss you – I really can't wait to see you!" I said.

"I can't wait to see you, too," he sighed.

I shook my head in disbelief, I can't believe I'm going to London.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Chey for lunch, but I'll make sure to text you soon," I said.

"Okay love you."

"Love you, too, bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

I turned the corner to find Chey sitting at a table outside.

"So! What did the letter say?" she stood up.

"LONDON! I'm going to London!" I shouted as she hugged me.

"Ah! This is amazing! We're going to be roomies!" she exclaimed as we rocked back and forth.

Chey was taking a whole different route in her college plans.

She was called by an agent, wanting her to model and she said yes.

She would be living in London, as well to start a modeling career.

Unfortunately, Kelly wouldn't be joining us.

She was actually at school right now, but we definitely expected her to visit.

Chey sighed and smiled, "Can you believe this?"

"No!" I laughed.

"Our lives have changed so much!" she said, taking a sip of her water.

"I just can't wait to see what London has to offer," I replied.

The Summer of 2012 was definitely the best summer of my life.

Meeting Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn was the best thing that could have ever happened to Chey, Kelly and I.

My life may have been a little extreme and crazy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I've learned something from these boys. You have to enjoy the life you live and take in every moment of it.

It's okay to be in love with someone you just met, it's okay to lean on a friend.

In life, you must live, you must laugh... and you must love.

Again, this was the best summer of my life.

And I knew London would just be even better.

**Thank you so much to everybody who has read and reviewed LLL.**

**You really make my day and really just can't thank you enough.**

**I never expected it to turn into something this big, and I'm just really grateful.**

**Can't wait to start writing the new story!**

**Make sure to follow me on twitter at daydreamerr827 for updates! **


	3. UPDATE please read

*****Attention all readers of Live, Laugh, Love*****

**First off, I just want to say thank you for reading LLL and for all of the patience you had waiting for me to update. **

**Fan Fiction took down my story, as well as many others because of the "rules." Ironically, it was the last day of my story.**

**On that note, I WILL be taking down this story eventually to respect the website.**

**Many of you found me on twitter or read my profile, but I have a feeling most didn't.**

**So PLEASE read this!**

**I have switched over to OneDirectionFanFiction(dot)com**

**My user name is the same – DayDreamer827 and Live, Laugh, Love has been uploaded.**

**It is taking me a while to upload since I have to change the format, so there are only a few chapters up now.**

**Once I upload all of the chapters, I will begin a SEQUEL in that time frame. **

**Brainstorming, writing, posting, etc is a lot of work and takes up a lot of time.**

**This period between LLL and the sequel was supposed to be my little "break" and time to think of new things for the sequel, but unfortunately this all happened.**

**I will NOT be posting my sequel here, so PLEASE make sure to find me on that website.**

**ALSO, if you do not have twitter, you can still see my page – it is not blocked. DayDreamerr827**

**I'm really sorry for all of this happening and I wish I still had the statistics and status of the story and how many of you read it from so many different countries.**

**It really blows my mind at how big LLL had gotten. Thousands of you read my story and I am incredibly humbled!**

**I hope to give you just as good or better of a sequel in the near future.**

**I know you have been really patient for this chapter and with everything that happened, but I hope you understand that this isn't easy for me as well and that I am trying to find time to upload everything and get it all situated.**

**The sequel may not be for another month, but I hope you still stick with me :D**

**I am also having a contest on twitter! If you have a good name for the sequel, let me know! **

**It may just be the one!**

**So again, thank you so much all of you! **

**If you have any questions, leave a review, a message, a tweet on twitter, what ever!**

**And make sure to find me on OneDirectionFanFiction(dot)com! **

**Keep Dreaming! Xx **


	4. SEQUEL UPDATE!

**Hello Dreamers!**

**Wow! It's been a while since I've written anything on here**

**But I just wanted to tell you that Cross My Heart (the sequel to Live Laugh Love) is premiering TODAY!**

**I'm not sure how frequently I will update since I am starting school**

**The longest I'll go will probably be a week, but I doubt it. **

**Just won't be every other day like Live Laugh Love was. **

**You can read the new sequel at **

**Click on the Search button.**

**Make sure the category is Penname and type in DayDreamBeliever827**

**It should bring you up to my stories!**

**If you like my stories, make sure you add me to your favorite Authors.**

**And as always, follow me on twitter at daydreamerr827 **

**I update on there A LOT! So you don't want to miss out :D **

**Thanks for being so patient with the sequel! It's finally here!**


End file.
